Fi-Rate
Fi-Rate's skills with firearms, melee weapons, stealth, acrobatics, and a variety of other abilities has designated her as the Lost Ditch's ''Android Operative. While she may claim to be open to new experiences, becoming the voice of reason for a ship full of criminals wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Personality Fi-Rate, like most Androids, leans towards logic, practicality, and efficiency with most everything she does. She often refrains from engaging in her crew's "nonsensical shenanigans", instead ignoring them in favor of completing the assigned mission. Fi-Rate is a very independent person. She often does things without needing prompting, spends much of her time alone, and takes care of herself without informing others of what she's doing. She gets slightly surprised when people offer to help her or are concerned about where she goes. Despite this, she constantly assists those who she likes. With her friends she will often do small tasks that ease the stress of their day. Fi-Rate will rarely say that she's done these things though. She views people who take excess credit to be arrogantly incompetent. What Fi-Rate does talk about, however, is legalities. Fi-Rate fixates on laws, policies, and other forms of rule-based authorities with intense skepticism. The Android will spend entire nights reading rule books and contracts in order to discover any loophole she can within the legal documents. Once she has fully understood a piece she will freely teach or give notes out to those who are confused in order to make sure they are not 'taken advantage' of. Fi-Rate's obsession with laws connects to her focus on Android social justice as well, a fact that she is extremely open about to most who meet her. She is an advocator for socialism and people-lead movements as well, but is far more subdued when she talks about those issues. Lore What You Know Fi-Rate lived her entire life on Absolum Station, mainly in closed Android communities with little interaction with 'organics'. She knows a lot about weaponry and stealth techniques. She had once attempted to be a lawyer but did not pursue it. Actual Lore To be revealed... Notable Equipment Electronic and Paper Version of the Aris Contract "It's required reading for our sentencing. Why no one else has fully read the terms is beyond me. Regardless, I will assist anyone who has questions about the contract as best I can." Locks and System Protection Keys "Personal privacy is a right that I have always taken very seriously. As such I protect my data and items as I should. I just hope I won't have to use them, considering.." Relationships Gamma Human, Female, Technomancer, 19 years old (20 legally) Family/Affiliates: ''Mother- Unknown. Mother is currently in a coma, possibly from gun shot wounds. Father- Unknown. Deceased. Relied on him for knowledge about the government. Sister- Felicia. Skilled in engineering, as she created Gamma's prosthetic leg at the age of 11. 'Street smart', independent, and generally intelligent. Gamma adores her sister but becomes melancholy upon too much reflection. Last seen 2 years ago. Last hugged 5 years ago. Current whereabouts unknown. Associate- ''Maurice. Gave her the Technomancer implant. Place of Origin: Moon Arkanen, Liavara. '''Crime: '''Officially tax evasion. If you are looking for other clues, ''get out. Background: Raised in a heavily poverty stricken neighborhood. Gamma's mother and father both became inactive at the same day, her birthday, leading Gamma to raise herself and her sister at a young age. Gained technomantic enchantments at the age of 11. Gained her prosthetic leg at age 17 (leg attachment is poorly done, implying back alley surgery). Has had several romantic relationships with men and women. Started a prison riot once arrested and had to be transported out of the local Arkanen jail. Personality: A clever persona of stupidity and excess laziness that twists into intelligent street smarts and mature wisdom. Adept in the psychology of other people as she is able to recognize others intents as well as manipulate their perceptions of her. A good skill, but one that's not well applied to her. Gamma is overly reckless with herself. She does not invest money into her well being. Prioritizes others well being over her own, especially in the case of Malachi as she particularly cares for children. Says children are "worth every annoyance and inconvenience". I very much disagree, but I digress. Overly nostalgic to a mildly debilitating level (as per her insistence on keeping her faulty leg). Excessively frugal unless she can help others by using money. Desires for everyone to have 'fun' and to not be serious- manifests in childish activities. Extremely loyal and focuses on keeping her promises to those she likes. Brushes off objections to her ideas by saying "it's okay"-- even if it's not. Can be extremely annoying once she turns her mischievous nature onto you. Purposefully will misunderstand facts to pester others. Aggravating. Otherwise well mannered. 'Skills: '''Technomancy, street smarts, teenager activities (sleepovers), keeping personal secrets (alias), child management, advanced computer skills, diplomacy in low stakes situations, gut instincts, deception, multi-tasking, Fighting Style: Heavily magic focused. Prefers the use of shock spells. Will normally be ranged during combat, but if she spots a good opportunity she will recklessly take advantage of it and flings herself at her opponent. 'Glass cannon'. Makes use of her environment frequently. Admirable parkour skills and sprint speed. Can use a handgun. Can use simple melee weapons. Takes pain well. Other Notes: Must research 'how to hug humans properly' at a later date. Continuous attempts to mislead me about how she lost her leg have desensitized me to her tall tales. Does not enjoy using guns obvious reasons but is fine with others using them. Desires to live a peaceful life with her family, far from violence or poverty. Arkanen does not have off world coms and Gamma has expressed a reluctant refusal to go back there due to fear of some kind of violent retribution to her and her family. Must investigate why this is so as to assist her. Her birthday is... "worm day" for her. As such, treating this 'worm mood' with hot foods, water, tissues, and affection will help her recovery process. Must convince her to go to a doctor and therapist who can re-prescribe her medication. Gromnak Lazerfire Vesk, Male, Strength based Solider Family/Affiliates: Unknown but is presumably unaffiliated with the Vesk militia. Place of Origin: Unknown.'' 'Crime: '''Framed for space piracy(?). Must further research this. Background: Unknown.'' Personality: Gruffer. Follows orders extremely well. Speaks in a concise manner, often with a mild pause as he must first form his ideas. Battle ready, but not for the sake of blood lust. Generally polite. Either enjoys children or tolerates them, as seen with Malachi. Is generous, as he has lent Malachi money without needing much prompting. 'Skills: '''Solider proficiency, strength, bravery to enter violent situations, stature based intimidation, Fighting Style: Uses his large laser cannon to rip through his enemies. Unknown melee style. Ruthlessly efficient. Other Notes: Consistent with his assistance in our missions. Seems to be a favorite of Gamma and Malachi, for reasons I do not understand. Malachi Human, Male, Engineer with Drone Support Otis, 13 years old (14 legally) Family/Affiliates: Mother- Unknown. Died from illness when Malachi was younger (Estimate 10-12 years of age). Beloved by her son. Skilled in engineering and farming. ''Possible Father- Unknown. Drone- ''Otis. Small drone with the ability to machine gun fire upon enemies. Follows remote control order or autopilot combat system; whichever is applicable. Place of Origin: Castrovel (Possibly from the Colonies). Lived in isolated farming area but was close enough to a centralized location that he had neighbors he could meet. '''Crime: '''Stowed away on a Vesk ship in order to leave his home planet. Charged as a stowaway. Background: A farmer from Castrovel who lived with his mother and various home-made robots (other family unknown). Once his mother died from illness, he created several more robots to defend and delegate farming tasks to. Eventually decided to leave Castrovel and left the robots to continue running the farm. Personality: An excitable, semi-mature young teenager. Rather independent on an intellectual level and can easily hold his own alone. However, some odd insecurity/paranoia/being not used to others has consistently made him want to 'prove' himself. As such, he will often act excessively 'mature' in order to be an adult. While I admire the drive it also highlights his stubborn nature. He is not used to critique, probably from not being used to others in general. Malachi is very curious about the world however, and often asks questions about how things functions or simply searches for the answer himself. His nativity to city life is palpable. He is very polite. He holds many rural country mannerisms, and addresses people with Mr./Ms./M./other titles to express respect. Will often passionately ramble about his projects. Creative by leaps and bounds and knows how to tailor his resources to the environment he is in. Prone to multi-tasking, wheeling around in chairs, and following what catches his eye. Is also prone to whining, but that's a thankful rarity. '''Skills: '''Engineering (prodigy), knowledge of Castrovel bestiary, farming/agriculture, robot creation, robot repair, resource management, basic knowledge of text based communication, gun manufacturing (via industrialist slime), basic social media usage, Fighting Style: Sends in Otis to do ranged machine gun fire attacks. Simultaneously will shoot at targets with unrefined, yet still powerful, combat abilities. Is independent and alright in battle. However, his insecure immaturity and lack of group tactics makes him a weaker link. Requires teaching in team tactics, taking cover, and maneuverability. Other Notes: Uses the industrial slime as a pet and gun manufacturer. Calls it 'Missy'. Enjoys apple juice and chocolate chip cookies- must buy him different candy/pastry brands to expand his pallet. My compliments towards his ego seem to be effective. He made me guns. Very nice guns. Will often text/use the compad despite how his conversation partner is right in front of him. I must teach him proper internet behavior. Must research 'how to teach your child internet safety', 'general internet safety rules for young adults', 'dealing with cyberbullying', 'how to make sure your child isn't being catfished online' Soppie Abiarazi (Takes a curvy humanoid form), Female Presenting (She/Her, Sexless in Origin), Gunslinger Pilot Family/Affiliates: ''Mother- Unknown. An Abiarazi. Father- ''Unknown name. Human. Taught Soppie basic piloting skills. She is fond of him. ''Sister- ''Claire. Human. 'Good morality'. ''Friend(s)-'' Bobby Jay (Taught her piloting skills), Place of Origin: An unknown territory in The Vast. '''Crime: '''Manslaughter of a sheriff in a smaller planet. (?) Background: An Ooma (space whale) herder from a clan of thirteen ships (eleven families in total) that followed the Ooma herds and used them to make a livelihood. This fleet was/is peaceful. They traveled the Vast. Wherever the Ooma went, so did they. The clan is mixed race. ''Confirmed- She seemed to not be used to Absolum's security protocols however, showing that she may have a more rural/less technical/generally isolated background. Personality: A confusing fluctuation of expressed annoyance and calmed irritation-- often expressed through cursing, snappiness, grumpy demeanor, or brushing off ideas in favor of her own. As such, presumably somewhat egotistical or perhaps 'stuck in her ways'. However, her personality leads to easy communication as she is blunt and to the point with her thoughts. She compliments as easily as she insults, as she recognizes others achievements and rewards them as needed. Does not care for incompetence, but indulges fun a relative amount. Has been labeled 'the voice of reason' by members of the crew due to her high levels of practicality. Despite this, her Abiarazi nature does make her somewhat impulsive as well as very food prone. Soppie seems apt to be either a leader or a second in command officer on the ship. She is down to earth and seems to enjoy being more relaxed/laid back. 'Skills: '''Piloting, ranged weaponry (favors analog guns), order based communication, body modification/shape shifting, reading texts about philosophy, dramatic cowboy hat tilts, Fighting Style: A ranged gunslinger. Is resourceful-- Example, uses her slime based body to her advantage to reach taller heights and often targets weak spots on an opponent to disable it faster. Will use her appendages to whip her targets or temporarily extend her reach. Occasionally tips her hat at the end of a battle. This is a cosmetic choice from what I have seen. Other Notes: Soppie has said I have "some sense" in me. She has called me "reliable and dependable" while telling others to be more like me. I think she likes me. I, too, enjoy her company. How can I express my desire to talk to her more..? Enjoys philosophy, specifically the works of Ooorara. When relaxed will deconstruct from her humanoid figure into a more 'natural' blob-like form. Twenty-K Older Android Model, Non-binary (Primarily They/Them but is fine with other pronouns), Technomancer, 23 years old (Body older than my own, however) Family/Affiliates: Unknown.'' Place of Origin: Unable to determine. More information required. 'Crime: '''Refused to talk about their crime. A night of intensive searching lead me to discover it on my own accord. Twenty-K was arrested for manslaughter and malpractice after neglecting a pathogen research experiment produced by ''BeyondCell, a pharmaceuticals and Xenobiology company. Background: The 20th soul in their current body. 23 years old, almost as close as their oldest soul. Expressed having "many regrets". [Assumption: Twenty-K's various souls most likely come from forced renewals. BeyondCell ''and other bio-companies desire privacy in their experimentation and, as such, have been known to wipe their Android slaves to keep their secrets protected. Thankfully the Android Emancipation Act would give Twenty-K legal freedom from this inhumane practice and instead choose the alternative of the Aris program.] Personality: Friendly. More expressive than most Androids. Not well adjusted to dealing with organic species, but has been making attempts to understand more. Cares about the balance of emotions and logic as well as action and inaction. '''Skills: '''Technomancy, multitasking, sciences (pharmaceuticals and Xenobiology), coding, Fighting Style: Unknown. Most likely uses magic. Other Notes: Programmed to enjoy science. Must attempt to help them understand the Android way of life and connect to our culture. Become a mentor figure that they can admire. Prevent them from having more regrets. ''Make sure they become better than I was. Category:Player Characters Category:Clients of Aris Characters Category:Androids Category:Operatives